


Thank You, Daddy

by apodyopsis



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Sex, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Shiro just really wants Sendak's dick, alien dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apodyopsis/pseuds/apodyopsis
Summary: Shiro loves when Sendak breeds him.





	Thank You, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Quick pwp written for a friend wHO FELL ASLEEP so now it gets posted I guess

"Oh fuck," Shiro gasps, his slick body shivering. "More, daddy, more!"

 

Shiro whines, hips stuttering back onto the three thick fingers Sendak has pressed inside him. It feels so good like this, lying on his back with his legs spread wide open for the Galra commander. Sendak leans down to lick a wet stripe up his taut chest, and a delirious smile spreads across Shiro's face when that hot mouth stops to suck on a rosy nipple.

 

This is it. This is what he was made for, to be stretched open and played with and fucked _raw_ by Sendak.

 

One of the fingers inside him brushes past a sensitive spot and Shiro chokes, vision blurring as his back arches off the bed of furs.

 

"Please," he whines again, his fists curling tighter into the commander's fur. "Please please please."

 

The Galra chuckles, a rumbling sound deep within his chest. "Please, what? I cannot give you what you want unless you ask properly, Champion."

 

Sendak's teeth pulls hard on one of his nipples and Shiro sobs, pre-cum already dribbling steadily down his erect cock.

 

He bites down hard on his bottom lip, head swimming with heat and lust and a bone deep craving to be _filled_ , and all but screams, "Please breed me, commander!"

 

Sendak laughs again, and pulls his fingers out with a sloppy wet sound that has Shiro's toes curling. "As you wish, my little Champion."

 

Sendak grips his cock, a long appendage as thick as Shiro's own arm, and Shiro feels his mouth watering. It's dark with subtle ridges leading down to a smooth, softly tapered point, and Shiro can't help but lick his lips, as if unsure whether he wants that delicious cock inside his mouth or ass.

 

The Galra commander positions his erection at Shiro's wet hole, just barely nudging the tip in, and presses a bruising kiss to Shiro's lips.

 

Their mouths clash in a wet mess of tongues and teeth, Sendak's sharp incisors leaving behind the taste of iron, and Shiro licks the corner of Sendak's mouth with a docile purr.

 

"Fuck me, daddy," he says, lips curling with delight. "Fill me until I'm leaking with your cum."

 

As if spurred on by that single comment, Sendak slams his thick cock hilt deep into Shiro's tight ass. Shiro chokes, caught between trying to breathe and scream in pleasure, and drags his nails hard down Sendak's strong back.

 

"Yes yes yes! Just like that!" Shiro practically squeals, clenching down hard on Sendak's throbbing dick. He wriggles his hips, feeling all of the textures of Sendak's ribbed cock sliding against his warm insides.

 

"Such a good little cock slut," Sendak purrs into his ear, licking along his jaw. "Good for breeding."

 

Shiro nods, an intoxicated grin spread wide across his face. "Yes, daddy. Good for breeding. Please, please breed me. Fuck me until I can't move."

 

Sendak pulls back to hook one of Shiro's legs over his shoulder, the other wrapped around his waist, spreading him open even wider, and begins ramming his cock into Shiro with a brutalizing pace.

 

"God, yes! So good, haa, daddy is always, s-so good," Shiro giggles, delirious lust bubbling out of him in choked laughter.

 

Sendak's large dick pounds into him so relentlessly, so deeply, Shiro can see a bulge move across his lower abdomen, and his hand slides down his body to feel that bulge stretch his insides. He laughs loudly now, almost unhinged as his senses overload with the feeling of being fucked into oblivion. The slight ridges on Sendak's cock brush against his walls roughly, creating a hot friction that has his head spinning with hunger.

 

"More," Shiro gasps, reaching forward to pull Sendak down on top of him, his sweat slicked chest rubbing up against Sendak's in time with the thrusts ramming his body, and locks his arms around the Galra's shoulders.

 

"Not close enough," he moans, biting down hard onto the commander's ear. "I want to feel you."

 

The Galra commander chuckles, running his claws lightly down Shiro's sides. "Enthusiastic as always. I believe the Champion deserves a reward."

 

Sendak pulls out slowly until just the tip of his dick brushes past Shiro's dripping wet rim, and then all at once slams into him with a new vigor. He sets an inhumanly fast and rough pace, thrusts rocking Shiro's body hard against the bed of furs, and had his choked gasps not been so desperate for air, Shiro may have heard the walls shake. The smooth, tapered end of Sendak's cock assaults the bundle of nerves inside him over and over, and Shiro's legs tremble weakly with need.

 

"Daddy, fuck, I can't," Shiro babbles, mind far gone and deliciously high off pleasure. "I'm gonna, I'm-"

 

Sendak smirks, thrusts a hand forward to wrap tightly around the human's delicate neck, and commands with a single word, "Come."

 

Shiro comes untouched, mouth wide open in a breathless gasp, eyes locked onto Sendak's red and golden eyes as his own cock spurts out bursts of white cum. His entire body twitches with release, so intensely satisfied in a way only the commander can accomplish. The hand around his throat tightens until his vision blackens around the edges and his body sags limply upon the furs.

 

Shiro lays there, just barely conscious as Sendak continues to choke and fuck into him like a sex doll, like a toy to be used and thrown aside once finished. His vision returns with a rush of air a few moments later when Sendak's body stills taut like a drawn bowstring, and cums deeps inside Shiro. Wave after wave of hot, black cum fills his insides, until his body can't hold anymore and it begins to dribble down his thighs. Sendak pulls out with a wet pop and slumps down heavily beside Shiro with a satiated sigh, an arm thrown across the human's chest.

 

Shiro stares dazedly at the ceiling, a grin stretched wide across his face, as he relishes in his post-fuck haze, warm cum filling him to the brim. He glances down at his stomach, seeing a small bump from the immense load Sendak's given him, and watches as the black cum leaks out of him and begins to pool around his thighs. He whines, fingers pushing against his stretched hole in an attempt to keep Sendak's seed from trickling out of him.

 

Sendak pulls him into his chest suddenly, wrapping his arm around him in an embrace, and licks the shell of his ear. "Don't worry, Champion. I will fill you again, as many times as it takes to satiate a hungry slut such as yourself."

 

Shiro grins up at Sendak before nuzzling into the soft fur of his neck.

 

"Thank you for breeding me, commander."


End file.
